


Touch of love

by MrandMr_Magical_Hunter



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMr_Magical_Hunter/pseuds/MrandMr_Magical_Hunter
Summary: Magnus can't sleep..But his Alexander help(Very small n sweet just read)





	Touch of love

**Author's Note:**

> Writting for the first time..hope you will like it..

Magnus was tossing and turning in his bed. No matter how hard he try but he couldn't sleep. He was frustrated so he turned to face his love who was sleeping like a baby. Watching his bf sleep brought him a happy smile  
But still he couldn't sleep. So he started stroking alec's hair to which alec sigh in his sleep and then magnus kiss alec's on lips and alec smile and hugged magnus close to his chest where magnus could hear alec's heartbeat  
And after 5 mins magnus drifted in a sound sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Plz give kudos if you like  
> And comment


End file.
